Buffalo WHR-G300N v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Buffalo / WHR-G300N v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = FDI-09101538-0 CPU Type = Ralink RT3052F PA93150B2 083STE MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 384MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = 2 x 16MB hynix 829E C HY57V281620FTP-6 nvram Size = ? Switch = Ralink RT3052F (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/2A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 5.5" x 5.0" x 1.0" USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 SP2 - build 13744 - 20100126 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3052F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = N/A Antenna Connector Type = 2x2 MIMO high power external antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft 2.0 = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities =? Links of Interest * support: WHR-G300N * http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=64460 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/WHR-G300N Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me!